


498. I like your face

by SevlinRipley



Series: Baby, just let it be [1]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Richie awoke to the feeling of Mike's palm pushing the hair back up off his forehead, confused at the direction from which it was being pressed, warm, into his messy curls. Blinking, Richie first cast his eyes to the other side of the bed, seeking Mike out, but quickly felt a smile pull up around a yawn as he turned to see Mike standing at his side instead.





	498. I like your face

Richie awoke to the feeling of Mike's palm pushing the hair back up off his forehead, confused at the direction from which it was being pressed, warm, into his messy curls. Blinking, Richie first cast his eyes to the other side of the bed, seeking Mike out, but quickly felt a smile pull up around a yawn as he turned to see Mike standing at his side instead. He reached a hand out, lazily, eyes falling closed again after seeing the gentle crinkles at the corners of Mike's eyes as he smiled over Richie, and gripped Mike's hip. "Morning," he said, voice thick with sleep, hand drawing up his own chest, nearly slipping back to sleep as he thumbed at Mike's hip bone.

"Morning, baby," Mike hummed, voice low, and dragged the pad of his thumb across Richie's lower lip. With his other hand, he slipped himself out through the hole in his boxers, and stepped forward, pressing the tops of his thighs to the mattress, as he caught Richie's eyes again. They'd opened out of curiosity, when Mike touched his mouth, but didn't lean down for a kiss. He watched, proud, as Richie's Adam's apple bobbed, and a soft, high-pitched noise caught in his tired throat. "Can you open your mouth for daddy, beautiful?" Mike stroked himself, thumbing over his head, having woken up hard.

He let out a breathy chuckle as Richie's eyes searched his own, and then he pushed up on his elbow, making a grab for the glass of water he kept on his night stand. After gulping half of it down all in one go, Richie laid back again, angling his feet more towards the opposite side of the bed so he could get his mouth closer to the edge. Which he soon found out wasn't necessary, as Mike resumed petting his hair back, and merely rubbed the leaking head of his cock over the flat of Richie's tongue before leaving just the tip there. "Such a good boy..." Mike crooned softly, stroking himself off at a nice, slow pace, only now and then sinking his cock deeper into Richie's wet mouth.

Richie'd woken up very briefly, eager to get to work on Mike's cock, but once he'd realized Mike just wanted to use him, he'd felt himself relax, full-body, back into the bed. Let his eyes slowly drift closed again as Mike continued touching, gentle, at his face, and head. Circling Richie's lips with the tip of his cock, coating them in precum before resuming his easy position. "Did you have nice dreams, baby?" Mike asked, voice only slightly tight around the edges as his knees shook, pressing him to get a firmer grip on himself.

At that, Richie made a noise with his throat, an affirmative that he'd been sleeping well. Cheeks flushing over the fact that Mike was checking on him, so sweetly, while jerking off into his mouth. Flushed from sleep, to begin with. "I did, too, gorgeous. You wanna know what I dreamt?" With the same sound from before as a response, Mike continued, smoothing precum down his length, "I dreamed that my sweet little boy interrupted my nap on the couch by humping into my thigh. Woke me up with these pretty little whines. Just wanted that, too. You had me wrap my arm around your shoulders, cause I was lyin' on my side, baby, and you just fuckin' humped 'til you came on my slacks, like a good boy."

Whining, Richie's jaw dropped lower, tongue dipping up to lick at the underside of Mike's cock, and up the back of his hand, as the 'v' of his upper lip pulled down to touch the crown. Mike tutted around a smile. "Ah-ah baby. Keep your mouth open for daddy." Richie stretched his arm above his head at that, like he had to force himself to listen, by opening up his entire gait, along the bed. Eyes looking up at Mike, nice and wide and pretty blue. With the arm that hung over the side of the bed, however, he lifted his hand to cup Mike. Running the edge of his thumb along the base of Mike's cock.

The corners of his mouth turned up at Mike's resounding groan, and his chest fluttered when Mike started stripping his cock faster, precum drooling out salty onto Richie's tongue. He hummed, rolling his tongue back just a little in an attempt to swallow. He felt the word tipping out, even as he restrained himself, resisted closing his mouth, so that the plea of the word 'daddy' came out as meaningless sounds. Still, Mike knew what he was saying, and it caused his skin to flash with heat, balls going tighter. He smiled, soft, as he traced the shell of Richie's ear.

"Yeah, baby... Daddy's gonna take care of you after he cums in your pretty little mouth. You just keep being a good boy, and 'm gonna make you feel so, so good."

Drowsy, Richie was easily the most obedient. Able to lay there, without his hands even itching toward his own center. "Okay baby boy, say 'ahhh,'" Mike told him, half-grunting it out. Vaguely aware that Richie actually did, as his knees buckled and his cum began spilling over Richie's tongue, and slipping back, into his throat. When he finished, he rubbed the tip along the rough buds of Richie's tongue, groaning at the feel of it, before tucking himself back in. Watching, mesmerized as Richie swallowed it back, and got this almost smug little smile on his face. Mike's mouth pursed in a happy smile, over the fact Richie knew he'd been good.

Lifting his hands up Richie cleared his throat, and blinked the sleep from his eyes once more before he said, voice rough and hot, "What're you gonna do to me now, daddy?"

Taking Richie's hands, Mike pulled him to sit up-right, while Richie swung his legs over the side of the bed, and then he pressed his leg between Richie's leaning forward till he could feel the press of Richie's hard-on there. "You're a smart boy; you figure it out."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Bridgit Mendler's "Ready or Not"
> 
> Tbh if you're not used to me over-using petnames by now, you never will be.


End file.
